The Wasteland Phantom
by Shadowsgirl3214
Summary: Corona Pug (who is really a beagle) is a new character starring in Mickey's new movie on Disney Channel. But when Mickey needs to go back to Wasteland and takes Corona with him, he starts thinking if having Corona's special powers with them is a good idea. Will Mickey, Oswald, and the rest of the gang save Wasteland a third time, or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**The Wasteland Phantom**

**Chapter One: A call from Mickey Mouse to Wasteland**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble**_

—

Oswald the Lucky Rabbit was in his office in Wasteland, listening to the record player, and doing some paperwork for the town. He set his pencil down after a while and sighed. Wasteland was recently restored back to normal thanks to the one and only Mickey Mouse again. That time, Oswald helped Mickey fight. But now, it was lonely without Mickey there. Oswald sighed again as he looked out the big window he had behind him. He saw all the Forgotten Cartoon Characters living out their days, all happy. That is when a dark shadow casted over them. He saw Ortensia, his beloved cat wife, run up to the building he was in. He got worried.

What could it be that was scaring her so much?

Ortensia burst into his office. He looked at her concerned. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Oswald asked as he went up to her holding her from falling. "Oswald dear, I'm afraid the blot has returned and this time…he has Mickey!" Ortensia said.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Oswald screamed as he sat up in his bed. He was breathing heavy. He looked over at Ortensia who was still completely sound asleep. _Nothing can wake you up, dear. _Oswald thought. He laid back down, but was looking at the ceiling. He couldn't go back to sleep. So, he got out of bed and went to the living room downstairs. He turned on a projector and watched one of his films. The one that he watched was called 'Oh, what a knight!' It stared him and Ortensia. He loved that movie because he got to kiss Ortensia repeatedly.

Before it started, he went into the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal then went back to watch the movie. The sun was shining through the windows now, indicating it was morning anyway. But it was too early for Oswald to be up. Considering he was the leader of Wasteland. He was the first to become a star, and the first to be forgotten. He was at first jealous of Mickey for replacing him, but now he realized that his little half-brother (but refers to him as a biological brother), was not all that bad. Mickey didn't intend to steal his spotlight, it just happened. They wanted to stay in contact but didn't have a way to do so.

Once Oswald's movie was over, he yawned and turned off the projector. He was about to go back to bed, when all of a sudden, he heard a voice coming from around the corner. "Oswald, I know you're there…come and talk to your half-brother." The voice said. Oswald walked up to the mirror around the corner and saw Mickey Mouse, his brother from another mother, standing there. Oswald got up onto the mantel and smiled. "Hey Mick! How's it going?" Oswald asked. "It's been good. I just found out that I could call you from my mirror in my room." Mickey responded. Oswald chuckled. "Took you long enough to call, Mouse." Oswald said back crossing his arms over his chest. Mickey chuckled his usual chuckle. "By the way, why are you up so early? I only got up because of a bad dream." Oswald added. Mickey looked at him. He didn't think Oswald got bad dreams, but apparently he did. "Can you tell me what the bad dream was about?" Mickey asked. Oswald sighed. "It was nothing. Just the blot returning and holding you captive is all." Oswald replied. "Oh, boy…you must be worried then." Mickey responded. "You have no idea." Oswald muttered under his breathe.

"Anyway, I repeat, why are you up so early?"

"Oh, I got a call from my girlfriend, Minnie. She just wanted to remind me about my upcoming film. We're shooting it today." Mickey replied. "Oh, well that's a reason to wake up at like, 6 in the morning." Oswald mentioned. "Don't toy with me. I'm still tired a little bit." Mickey said. "Yeah, me too." Oswald said as he yawned. "DON'T YAWN!" Mickey yelled. It was too late, Mickey had yawned too. Oswald laughed. "Well, I'll let you get going, Mick. Good luck on the movie." He said. "Thanks. See ya around, Oswald." Mickey said. Then, the mirror went back to normal, and all Oswald saw was his own reflection.

Oswald got off of the mantel and went back upstairs to go back to bed.

That afternoon, Oswald was in his office, listening to his record player (just like in his dream). He closed his eyes and thought about that dream. _If Mickey gets captured by the Phantom Blot, I'd do anything to save him. _Just then, he heard screaming, coming from outside. Oswald looked out the window that was behind him, and saw everyone running around as black spots splattered on the ground.

"What's going on, Oswald…?" A familiar high pitched voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw Mickey Mouse, standing by the door way with Gremlin Gus to his left, Ortensia to his right, and a new character who was trying to hide behind Mickey. "Mickey…? What are you doing here? I thought you had a…" Oswald began to ask when Mickey interrupted him. "I did but I called off because I was too tired to even leave the mirror." Oswald chuckled a bit. "What's going on, sweetie…? What is the Phantom Blot doing back?" Ortensia asked concerned and frightened. "I don't know…" Oswald responded as he looked out the window again. Then, he glared at Mickey. "I didn't bring him, bro.! Honest!" Mickey quickly chimed. Oswald sighed as he looked away from Mickey. He had feeling Mickey didn't do this, this time, but he had to be sure.

"But I know who did release the Blot…by accident." Mickey added. Oswald looked at Mickey again and asked, "Who is the freak who released it?" The character behind Mickey finally chimed, saying, "I told you he'd call me a freak, Mickey!" Mickey rolled his eyes and moved out of the character's way so Oswald could see her (FYI, this is a cartoon character I created; the FIRST cartoon character I've created. So, don't hate on her). The cartoon character was a female dog, with black bows on her ears, a purple dress on, and black high-heeled boots. She had gloves on her hands like Mickey's, only, they were black as well, and one didn't have fingers. Her eyes were a crisp ice blue, and her fur…well it was as brown as dirt with a white spot on her right eye.

Oswald took a good look at the character. _She looks too new of a cartoon character to be forgotten. Who is this mutt? _Oswald thought. "Hey there, Oswald…how are you doing? Mickey's told me all about you." The female dog asked, with a nervous chuckle at the end. "Uh, Mickey, care to introduce?" Gus asked. Mickey looked at Gus and realized that she was a recent character to his world. "Oh, sorry about that, buddy." Mickey said with a small laugh. "Guys, this is a new character in Disneyland and Disney World…" Mickey began. "Yeah, I kind of figured that." Oswald mentioned, sounding cold against her. "Told you he'd hate me…" The character said. "Her name is Corona Pug, but we call her Cora for short." Mickey finished saying.

"Hey everyone…" Corona said, sounding very much nervous still. "Oh, hey dear…don't worry. Oswald is very reasonable." Ortensia said as she looked at her husband who was clenching his teeth and fists. She sighed. "I might be wrong." She added. Corona got even more scared. "So, you released the blot, huh?" Oswald asked, sounding even angrier than before. Corona slowly nodded her head yes. "Why you little…!" Oswald was about to go towards her when Mickey stopped him. "Oswald, she didn't mean to!" He said. "He's right! I'm sorry, Oswald! It was just an accident!" Corona yelled over Mickey's shoulder. Oswald walked away and back to his desk as he punched it, making him get a cut on his hand. Corona saw Oswald's hand bleeding as he leaned against his desk. Corona's necklace around her neck started to glow, but dimly so no one could see it glowing. She looked over at Oswald's hand that was bleeding. _My necklace must feel that Oswald needs more help than just Gus, Mickey, and Ortensia. _Corona thought.

Just then, words appeared into her head, and it sounded like someone was singing them to her. _"Sing once again with me, a strange duet, my power over you, grows stronger yet, and though you ignore me, please hear me out, I'm the phantom of the Wasteland and I'm here, inside your mind…" _Corona heard in her mind. _What was that all about? _Corona thought to herself.

All of a sudden, her necklace stopped glowing and Oswald's bleeding hand was healed. He looked at his hand and saw it was healed. "Huh, that's weird; I could have sworn I cut my hand when I punched my desk." He pointed out as turned to everyone again. Mickey was just smirking, for he knew of Corona's "special" powers. "What are you grinning about, protector of that…girl!" Oswald yelled at Mickey. Corona sighed. "And after I just healed your hand." She said. Everyone looked confused. "What do you mean?" Oswald asked, not sounding so mean anymore. "Oswald, Corona has these…'special' powers that come and go when someone gets hurt." Mickey added. "She's basically…a witch." Corona punched Mickey in the shoulder blade. Mickey grabbed his shoulder as he made a painful face and yelled, "OW!"

"Don't listen to him. I'm not a witch…more like a special child." Corona corrected. "And yet you released the…" Oswald began when they all heard what Corona heard in her head…the singing voice. "What on the grounds of Wasteland was that?!" Oswald yelled. "That's what I want to know." Corona said, quietly so no one could hear her. Unfortunately, Mickey did hear her. He sighed, for he knew that the release of the Phantom Blot and coming down to Wasteland; would bring back some old memories to Corona.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	2. Chapter 2

**The Wasteland Phantom**

**Chapter Two: the Phantom of Wasteland-face to face**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble**_

—

Outside of Oswald's office, Ortensia and Corona were talking to each other, getting a plain together when Mickey and Oswald walked out of the office with Gus behind them. Oswald looked at Corona. "Look, since it was an accident, I'll let it slide this once. But if it happens again…" Oswald said. "Don't worry, it won't." Corona said.

Then, just then, they all heard the laughter of the Phantom Blot. "That son of a…!" Oswald was about to say through clenched teeth when Corona had sighed. "If you excuse me, I'm going to go for a…" She was cut off by Mickey. "No dear! The Blot is still ravaging the town." Mickey said, grabbing her hand. "I'll be fine, Mick. After all, I do have special powers." She replied as she let go of Mickey's hand and walked for the door. Mickey was worried about Corona. He was afraid that his newly made best friend was going to get seriously injured.

Outside with Corona, she was walking out the door and from under the awning when a big drop of blot was going towards her. She looked up and saw the giant blot coming at her. "AHHHH…!" She screamed. Just then, a cape flew in and moved Corona out of the way. "Huh?" Corona looked up at the toon that saved her. He wore a white double-wholed phantom of the opera eye mask, a black tuxedo with matching pants, and black leather shoes. He had a white rose on his black vest of his suit (it's a rose in a button hole). Corona blushed at the man. "You okay, miss?" The masked man asked, as he watched the big black blot spot hit the ground. Corona just smiled. The man who saved her was a dog just like her. _He looks like a beagle dog. _Corona thought to herself, still blushing. The masked male dog looked at Corona and grew a shocked look on his face. _Corona…? You've already been forgotten? _The boy thought.

"I'm fine, sir." Corona replied, as she sat up (just so you know Corona's not a pug dog…she's a beagle like the masked man we're meeting now. She only has the last name of 'Pug' because I wanted her to have a bread of dog last name. She's not really a pug though.). "Uh…" the male dog said, still in shock to see it was Corona's life he just saved. Just then, Mickey, Oswald, and Ortensia ran out the door, for they heard Corona scream. Mickey looked around for Corona but couldn't find her. "Corona…!? Where are you!?" He yelled for her. The masked dog helped her up from the ground and she looked up at his eyes through is mask. _Those eyes look familiar. _Corona thought. The male dog looked into here eyes and kissed her forehead. He heard Mickey calling for her and once he pulled away from the kiss on her forehead, he ran away, his cape flowing in the breeze. Corona watched him and sighed. "I don't even know his name." She said to herself.

"Corona…!" She heard Mickey's voice running towards her. Corona looked over and saw Mickey running up to her with Oswald behind him. Ortensia stayed by the door under the awning, since she knew it was too dangerous to walk out.

Mickey ran up to Corona and hugged her. Corona hugged him back. After a while, he pulled away and looked at her. "Are you okay, Cora?" Mickey asked worried about his friend. "I'm fine, Mick. I told you I would be." Corona said. "I know but still, you're my best friend, Cora. You're creator would have my head if I let you get hurt." Mickey mentioned. Corona sighed again. She was thinking of that masked male dog that saved her from getting killed by thinner and paint combined.

Mickey noticed the love in Corona's eyes and only remembered that light of love in her eyes when she was around her other best friend who was banished to Wasteland. Unfortunately, Mickey forgot his name. So did Corona.

The masked dog looked at Corona, Oswald, and Mickey all together. He let a tear run down his cheek as he saw Mickey protecting the one he loved ever since the day he met her in Disney. They were both new to Disney World and Disneyland. But he was banished and lost his heart like Oswald, Ortensia, and everyone else that was created by Walt Disney. But he and Corona, they were created by someone else. "Oh, Cora…it was good to hear your voice again and to see your beautiful eyes again. Maybe we'll see each other down the street." He said. And with that, he disappeared into the dark shadows of the rooftop.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	3. Chapter 3

**The Wasteland Phantom**

**Chapter Three: The Phantom's proof and Corona's voice**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble**_

**(AN: Forgive the shortness of the last chapter, chapter two. This one I'll try to make longer.)**

—

Over in the theatre with Mickey and Corona, Mickey was protecting Corona again from blotlings this time. Oswald ran to go get Ortensia and to keep her safe along the way.

Mickey worked hard, with the paintbrush in hand, to protect Corona for as long as he could from the blotlings that were attacking them in the theatre. But, Mickey was running out of steam. "There's too many of them!" Mickey cried, as he fell down on one knee looking weak. Corona put her hands on his shoulders, and was worried about him and his strength. But then she remembered her necklace…and her voice.

The Wasteland Phantom (not the blot, the masked mutt that saved Corona's life), was watching from the dark stage while sitting on a chair with his feet propped up on the table that's been there since the production of the Wizard of Oz. _Let's see if you can succeed in protecting my crush and friend, Mouse. And Corona, if my memory is correct; and it always is correct, let's see if you still have the amazing voice you had when we were both little kids. _The Phantom thought.

That's when music began to play. "This isn't the song from my mind earlier today." Corona said. Just then, she heard a voice.

[The Wasteland Phantom-Not Blot-]

[Brava, brava, bravisima…~spoken~ Mouse…]

("Think of me"—Phantom of the Opera)

Corona's diamond necklace began to glow and she stepped in front of Mickey. "Cora, what are you…" Mickey was cut off due to Corona starting to sing.

{Corona}

{Think of me, think of me fondly, when it's time to say goodbye, remember me, once in a while please promise me you will, when you find, that once again you are, missing the moments that we've had, I don't know where you have gone to now, but I will find you my friend…}

Mickey watched as all of the blotlings were being destroyed by the power of Corona's necklace and voice. He looked back at Corona and was in shock to hear a voice like the one he was hearing now come out of that innocent girl's mouth.

The Phantom looked shocked to hear that voice but also excited too, for he knew right away it was her and only her. The woman he loved, Corona Pug. _Oh, my; gosh…it really is her…it really is Corona! _The Phantom thought.

{If the next time, when we meet again, will you remember me my friend, just because you were, removed from the land, doesn't mean that I don't love you, Look back on all the times we've shared and seen, don't look back on the mistakes, that you've made. Think of me, think of me waiting, for you to return home, imagine me, singing my song to take your mind of things, recall those days, think of all those times, and all the things we've got to do, if I could see you, once more then, I'd be so happy again!}

[Can it be…can it be Cora? (Smiling excitedly) Long ago, it seemed so long ago, how young and innocent we were, I can tell that she remembers me, just like I remember her…]

{Flowers fade, the fruits of summer fade, they have their seasons so do we, but please promise me, that sometimes you will think…ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah (x3) Ahhhhhhhhhhh—of me…!}

(End of song)

As Corona sang the last note of the song, and the last blotling was destroyed, her necklace stopped glowing and she fainted. "Corona…!" Mickey yelled, as he held her in his arms. "Corona…? Corona…!" Mickey yelled repeatedly as he shook her. _Corona, wake up… _the Phantom thought. Just then, Mickey heard Oswald and Ortensia screaming like they were being attacked. Mickey set Corona back down and ran out of the theatre to go help his half-brother and his sister-in-law.

Corona groaned a little but didn't wake up. The Phantom came down from the stage and walked into the small amount of light that was shinning in from the door. He knelt down by Corona and held her in his arms. "Cora…I had a feeling that it was you!" The Phantom yelled quietly. Just then, he noticed that drops that were from the Phantom Blot, had gotten closer to the theatre. _Oh, shit! The Blot will hear me in here! _The Masked Dog thought. He picked Corona up bridal style and ran out of the theatre through the back.

Mickey ran back in with Ortensia and Oswald because he could hear talking in there and he thought Corona woke up from being unconscious, but when they got in there…she was gone. "Where's Corona?" Ortensia asked. All Mickey saw was a little bit of what looked like thinner on the ground where she laid. He let a tear fall down his cheek as his eyes closed tightly. _She-she can't be…_ Mickey thought. "…she can't be dead!" Mickey finished his thought out loud.

Ortensia felt bad for Mickey, and for the first time, so did Oswald. "Don't worry, Mickey. We'll find her…maybe she's not dead." Oswald said as he put a hand on his brother's shoulder. Mickey looked at Oswald, his eyes opened again, and smiled. "Thanks Oswald. I need help with this one. Her creator is going to kill me if I don't protect her down here like I swore I would." Mickey said. This adventure was going to be a long one.

~END OF CHAPTER~

**Yeah Mickey! Get my creation back! LOL! JK! I know it's a trustworthy friend under that mask and another one of my creations. So, yeah. Told you I'd make this one longer. Thanks for reading and God bless!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Wasteland Phantom**

**Chapter Four: Corona's lost crush and the Phantom's identity**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble**_

—

With the Masked Dog, he was in the room of his home that he had Corona in, thinking. "Why is she here? I could feel her heart still beating when I was holding her in my arms." He said to himself.

Corona woke up and realized that she wasn't in the theatre anymore. She noticed that her wrists were tied to the arms of a chair and her ankles were tied together but to the legs of a chair as well. She struggled to break free but couldn't. "What in the world…? Very funny Mickey! You can untie me now!" She yelled, thinking that Mickey would answer. The masked dog walked out into the light. "You think that mouse did this to you? Wow…he must be overprotective of you." He said. Corona struggled more. "And to think I liked you." She said, sounding mad. The dog sighed. He walked up to her and knelt down in front of her so she could get a good look of his face. When she saw his eyes behind that mask again, she calmed down and stopped trying to break free.

"What's your name?" She asked him, sounding sincere. "My name is of un-importance, but I'll let you call me White Rose." He replied. Corona looked shocked. She remembered her old best friend when the Masked Dog who saved her that day gave her that name.

—FLASHBACK—

Corona was about 13 years old at the time (she's 17 right now). She and her best friend who went by Tommy Beagle were in a flower field together just hanging out. She was laughing her butt off at how Tommy would act around her. Then, she remembered the white rose that he picked for her and handed her. She took it and smiled. "Why did you give me this, Tommy?" She asked, flirty like. "Just a little something for you, my white rose." He answered. Those words made Corona blush and made her kiss his cheek and he blushed. She giggled at that.

—END OF FLASHBACK—

"W-White Rose, huh?" She asked, trying not to stutter. "Is something wrong, Miss?" He asked her, trying not to give away his true identity. "No…I'm fine. It's just that…an old friend of mine would call me that back in the world of the remembered." She answered. "You don't say…well, I'm sure it's not a coincidence." He responded. _That's the whole reason why I go by White Rose, Cora. _He thought.

"Yeah, I guess not. But…he was sent down here not that long ago. Have you seen him? To tell you the truth, I only came down here with Mickey to look for him." She said. That made the masked dog blush. He smiled a little bit. _She's looking…for me? _The masked dog thought. "Uh…if it's too much to ask, can you untie me please?" Corona asked sounding polite as can be. The masked dog looked at her and smiled. He took out his pocked knife that he had when he was with Corona in the real world and started cutting the ropes.

Corona recognized the knife. It had a red handle with the initials TB in gold at the bottom in a circle. _His name is White Rose, and yet, he has Tom's pocket knife. What's going on here? _Corona thought. As soon as White Rose cut off all the rope on Corona, he put his pocket knife away and helped her stand up. She almost fell down but was caught and held onto by White Rose. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers. She blushed, along with White Rose. Corona started remembering the day that Tommy was banished to Wasteland, the day she lost her best friend, the day she lost her heart as well.

—FLASHBACK—

Pete was looking at Tommy up and down. Corona was watching the whole thing from behind a tree. "I have no choice, Mr. Beagle. I hear-by, sentence you to Wasteland…FOREVER!" Pete said. "What?!" Tommy yelled. He looked around him and saw a black aura going around him. Corona began running up to him from behind the tree, screaming his name. "Tommy!" Tommy looked and saw Corona running over to him. "Corona! Stay back!" He yelled to her. Corona stopped and watched her best friend and crush disappear forever.

"Corona, promise me that you'll never forget me!" Tommy yelled to her. Corona nodded as tears flowed down her cheeks. "I promise! Cross my heart and hope to die!" She yelled in return. "We'll meet again someday, Cora! Don't you worry! You'll always be my White Rose." Tommy yelled back to her. Then, he was gone. The dark aura…including Tommy. Corona fell to her knees and began to weep into her hands. "NOOOOOO!" She yelled. She was crying so hard that she could feel it starting to hurt her stomach.

Then, she felt a hand on her shoulder after a while. She looked up, and saw that it was Mickey Mouse, the fun-loving mouse whose only concern was your happiness. He smiled at Corona as he knelt down next to her. She then, hugged him and cried even harder into his chest. He allowed it and hugged her back. He looked over at Miss Minnie and saw that she was feeling bad for Corona. He looked back at Corona and held her tighter. Mickey rubbed her hair, trying to calm her down.

—END OF FLASHBACK—

"What-what's your name?" White Rose asked, stuttering. Corona giggled a little. "My name is Corona Pug, but you can call me Cora…TB." She said. White Rose smiled. _Did she just call me that because of the knife, or does she know? _He thought.

Corona reached for his mask and he let her take it off of his face. She smiled when she saw his face without the mask. "Tommy…" She said, smiling excitedly. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back with the same embrace. Tears welled up in Corona's eyes. "I missed you!" She yelled. Tom smiled and tightened the hug. "I missed you too, Cora." He replied, as a tear fell down his cheek. The two long lost friends were reunited after so many years.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	5. Chapter 5

**The Wasteland Phantom**

**Chapter Five: The Phantom joins the team**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble**_

—

Oswald was looking around in all sorts of places: the candy store, the museum, even City Hall, but there was no trace of Corona for Oswald to find. Ortensia looked around too but never found her. Mickey was beginning to lose hope. He sat down on the edge of the sidewalk. Good thing that the Blot had disappeared or else they would have died trying to find their friend.

Oswald sat down next to his little brother, and looked at him. He could tell that Mickey was so upset for losing his best friend after just getting there. "Don't worry, Mick…we'll find her." Oswald said; assuring his little brother they would. Mickey looked at Oswald, but then sighed as he looked away. All Mickey could do was to shake his head no. Would they really find her?

Just then, when Mickey was about to lose hope, he heard her…her voice, in the breeze. He could hear her singing. "Hey, I hear her. I hear her voice!" Mickey said as he jumped up from the ground and followed the voice. Oswald and Ortensia ran behind. _Please be okay, Corona. I don't know what I'd do without my best friend. _Mickey thought.

(SONG: "Phantom of the Opera"—Phantom of the Opera)

Corona was being guided down an alley way by Tommy's hand. He had his mask back on because he was known for being the phantom down there. Corona smiled, but also started singing.

{Corona}

{In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came, that voice inside my head, calls out my name, this is not a dream, too real to be, the Phantom of the Wasteland is here, inside my mind…}

Tommy then sang what she heard in her head when her necklace was glowing when meeting Oswald, still guiding her down the alley way.

[Tommy]

[Sing once again with me, our strange duet, my power over you, grows stronger yet, and yeah you remember, you saw my face, I'm the Phantom of the Wasteland and I'm there, inside your mind…]

{Those who have seen your face, were lucky to be near, I am the mask you wear…}

[The reason for my name…]

—Both—

—My/your spirit and my/your voice, in one combined, the Phantom of the Wasteland is here, inside my/your mind…—

(End of song)

Tommy guided her into the light and right away saw Mickey. "Oh, shit!" He said as he hid, letting go of her hand. "White Rose…" She said putting her hands on her hips. "You go show Mickey you're okay. I'll stay here and I'll make sure to watch you on this journey…" Tommy said. "Tommy…" Corona whispered. Then, she kissed his cheek and ran over to Mickey. Tommy blushed and touched the cheek she kissed. He smiled. _She is most definitely the one. _He thought.

"Mickey…!" She yelled as she ran to Mickey. Mickey turned around and saw Corona running up to him. He smiled and ran up to her as they hugged and met in the middle. "I was so worried you were hurt or worse…" Mickey didn't finish. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. "I had a feeling you thought that, Mick. As you can tell I'm perfectly fine…and alive." Corona mentioned. But then, she felt dizzy. "Oh…" She grabbed her head. "Corona…" He began as he held her close but not in a hug. "Corona, are you okay?" He finished sounding concerned. "I'm fine, Mick. I just feel a little dizzy, that's all." Corona answered. Mickey picked her up bridal style to keep her from passing out on him. "Just rest, you need it more than you think." He said in a calm voice. All Corona did was place her head on Mickey's shoulder and closed her eyes. She fell asleep instantly.

Oswald and Ortensia ran up to Mickey and saw that Corona was okay. But that's when Oswald decided to warn Mickey about the Wasteland Phantom that appeared many years ago. "He appeared at the same time as this new forgotten character, actually, more like banished character. His name is Tommy Beagle. He came here not that long ago." Oswald was saying in the theatre. Mickey kept holding onto Corona in his lap. He didn't want her to rest on the concrete flooring. "It was somewhere around that time he arrived that the Wasteland Phantom who goes by the name White Rose appeared." Ortensia added in. Mickey sighed. _Could White Rose be the one who kidnapped you, Corona? _He thought to himself. "I heard someone say my name." A voice said from the dark. Oswald went in front of Mickey, Corona, and Ortensia, with a furious look on his face.

Tommy, dressed as White Rose, walked out into the small amount of light coming from the opened theatre door. "Are you White Rose?" Oswald asked, furious. Corona groaned and woke up. She sat up and saw Tommy standing right there. She knew better not to call him by Tommy, so she just said, "White Rose…"

Mickey looked at her. _How does she know…? _Mickey began to think when Tommy said, "Hello, Miss." He winked at her, indicating that it was still him, for he knew Corona would think that he forgot already. Corona smiled at him.

"What do you want!?" Oswald yelled at White Rose. Tommy looked back at Oswald, and grinned. "Look, you will need more help than just those four friends of yours." Tommy said when he saw Gremlin Gus fly in. Oswald sighed. "So, you want to join? Well…I don't think so!" Oswald yelled. "Oswald, please! He's the one who saved me from that gigantic blot spot coming from the sky earlier today." Corona mentioned. Mickey was shocked. "You mean he's one of us?" He asked confused. Corona shook her head yes. Mickey could see the light of love in her eyes again. That's how he could tell that Corona knew this guy, like she knew her old best friend.

"I say we let him, Oswald. It would be nice to have more that just us fighting off the blot." Mickey threw in. Oswald sighed again. He knew that if he didn't, Ortensia would be on his back everyday after this journey was over, and along the way of the journey. "Alright, welcome aboard." Oswald said, sounding in-sincere. Corona was so excited that her best friend was helping them, that she thought nothing could go wrong…she was wrong.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	6. Chapter 6

**The Wasteland Phantom**

**Chapter Six: Corona—dead or alive?**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble**_

—

Later the next day, the team had gotten started on their long journey ahead. Mickey was up front with Gus by his side, Oswald was behind them with Ortensia, holding her hand, and Corona was in the back with Tommy as White Rose at the time, walking side by side. Mickey didn't like that she decided to walk with him in the back; because the back of a team is where the enemy would strike most of all.

"Mickey, would you relax?" Gus said. Mickey looked at Gus. "Just because she's with White Rose right now doesn't mean she's not protected." Gus added. Mickey smiled and looked away. "Thanks Gus…I guess I needed to hear that." Mickey said.

"So, how have you been?" Corona asked Tommy. Tommy smiled. "I've been fine. But my life was miserable down here…" He began as he took her hand. Corona blushed as she looked at Tommy. She imagined him without his mask and in his street clothes. She smiled then with the blush still showing. "…without you with me." He finished. "Oh, Tommy…" Corona was still smiling with her slight blush. She didn't know how to react to something like that. No boy had ever said that to her before…until Tommy did just then.

Then, Tommy let go of Corona's hand, for he could sense the Phantom Blot near by. "Is something wrong, White Rose?" Corona asked, in a voice that everyone could hear. They all stopped. "He's coming." Tommy said. Just then, the Blot's nasty face appeared from under the ground and grew ten stories high (that's a hyperbole, I don't think that's the real height of the Phantom Blot in the game)…bigger than the buildings in Wasteland.

He went straight for Corona, by shooting drops of blot at her. "Corona, look out!" Tommy yelled, as he moved her out of the way. "Corona…!" Mickey yelled, worried and hoping she was okay.

When Tommy got off of Corona, he looked and saw that she was okay. She looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back as he helped her stand up. Mickey breathed a sigh of relief. _She's okay…hopefully she is throughout this whole battle. _Mickey thought, getting his paintbrush ready for battle.

Just then, the Blot could sense that Corona still had a heart like Mickey did. So, he hit Tommy out of the way. "AH!" Tommy yelled flying in the air and hitting a wall that made him stop. "White Rose!" Corona yelled. Tommy looked up at Corona and gasped. "Corona, look out!" He yelled.

Corona looked and saw drops of blot were going towards her again. "Corona, get out of the way; you're going to get killed if you don't!" Mickey yelled to her. Corona didn't move; she was frozen at the sight. Tommy got off the ground and began to run towards her, but stopped when the blot drops hit Corona hard. "Corona…!" Tommy yelled her name. But she didn't respond. Mickey and Tommy both ran over to the drop of blot where Corona was (She didn't disintegrate, don't worry). They saw Corona on the ground, unconscious.

"Corona…!" Tommy yelled, kneeling down by her side and holding her in his arms. "Corona…? Corona, can you hear me?" He asked sounding really scared. She didn't answer though. She just lied there in Tommy's arms, not breathing, not moving, and not even speaking.

"Corona…" Mickey said as he knelt down by her side too. He took her hand and held it. He looked at his new best friends' face one last time, as a tear fell down his cheek (Corona did NOT replace Donald and Goofy). "Corona, wake up!" Mickey yelled as he squeezed her hand tightly. Still, she didn't budge to wake up. "Corona…no…you-you can't die now." Tommy said in a quiet voice so Mickey wouldn't hear him. Mickey was so depressed about Corona that he almost didn't hear Oswald yell for him.

"Mickey, look out! The Blot's going to steal your heart again!" Oswald yelled for his little brother. Mickey looked up fast and saw the tentacle…going towards Corona, not him. "White Rose, watch Corona!" Mickey yelled as he let go of Corona's hand and grabbed his paintbrush. He shot paint at the tentacle of the Phantom Blot and hit it. The Blot moved his tentacle away from her and aimed for Mickey this time. Mickey jumped out of the way. Tommy moved Corona away from the action and just held her in his arms.

Oswald was helping Mickey with his remote control he used that last time. Ortensia stayed back with Gus and watched the two cartoon characters work together to fight this crazy Blot.

"Corona…I'm so sorry…I should have sensed that stupid blot's tentacle coming right at me!" Tommy was saying. "Please…forgive me…" "Is it just me or are you forgetting…" He heard a mumble. He looked at Corona's face. Her eyes shot open and she made a grin at Tommy. "…as long as this necklace is on my neck, I'm fine." Corona finished. Tommy smiled with excitement. He helped her stand up and then, Corona was about to go help Mickey and Oswald but Tommy grabbed her hand. "Huh?" She said as she looked at Tommy. "Mickey told me to watch you, Cora." He said. Corona rolled her eyes. Then, to her, she did something stupid. She randomly, kissed Tommy on the lips and then ran off to help Mickey and Oswald fight. Tommy was standing there in shock, but smiled after a while.

Corona's necklace started glowing and she stopped running half way there. She closed her eyes, and just sang the word, 'Ah' over and over again. Kind of like in the Disney movie The Little Mermaid when Ariel was losing her voice.

Mickey heard the singing and turned around. He saw Corona right there, singing like Princess Ariel. "Corona, get back!" Oswald yelled. Corona didn't hear him, if she did, she wouldn't even have listened to him anyway. She kept on singing, making it harder for the Phantom Blot to fight back. "Mickey, NOW!" Tommy yelled. Mickey looked at the blot and shot more paint at it. The paint hit the blot but didn't do any damage. All of a sudden, he went back down into the ground and was gone from the battle. Corona stopped singing, her necklace stopped glowing, and she opened her eyes. She smiled.

Mickey looked back at Corona and ran up to her. He hugged her at the same time that she hugged him. "I thought you were dead this time for sure, Corona." Mickey said, sounding so worried. "I'm fine, Mick. I keep telling you I'm fine!" Corona replied. They pulled away from their hug and Corona looked at Mickey with a look of annoyance among her face. "What?" Mickey squeaked. "Mickey Mouse, you should know that if this necklace stays on around my neck, I'll be fine! Why do you think Shadowsgirl3214 created me with this power?" She said. Mickey sighed. "I know, Cora. I just can't help but worry. I guess every-time I look at you, I see…" Mickey began to say. "You see…what or whom, Mick?" Corona asked. Mickey looked at Corona again, and could see his soon to be wife, Minnie. "…I see Minnie." Mickey finished. Corona was in shock. She knew Mickey and Minnie were so lovey-dovey, that it was to the point where Mickey would give his life for Minnie. That same thing was happening with her and Mickey.

Corona took Mickey's hand and kissed his cheek. "I appreciate you protecting me all the time, Mick…but give me some elbow room at times too. I don't need you smothering me." Corona said into Mickey's mouse ear. Then, she ran off to go be with Tommy.

Mickey sighed sadly, but smiled after a while. _She's right. Minnie and I will be saying our vows soon anyway. But until then, I have to protect Minnie's maid of honor. _Mickey thought to himself.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	7. Chapter 7

**The Wasteland Phantom**

**Chapter Seven: Tommy's confession**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble**_

—

**(AN: Who likes Corona Pug and Tommy Beagle so far? Reply back to this question in your reviews. Plz & thank you)**

"Ah!" Corona yelled as she grabbed her chest. Everyone was thinking up a plain to get rid of the Phantom Blot once and for all. Tommy looked at Corona. She wasn't with everyone else. She and Tommy got away from the gang to catch up more.

He saw Corona's hand on her chest, in the spot where her heart was. "Corona, is something wrong?" He asked, worried. "I-I'm fine…" Corona chocked out. Tommy felt her forehead. "Well, you're not coming down with a fever." He said. "AH!" She screamed this time. Tommy got even more worried. "Corona…what's wrong?!" He asked, very loudly. Loud enough for Mickey and the others to hear and come running. "Corona…!" Mickey yelled as he ran over to her.

Corona fell to the ground, still holding her chest and screaming in pain. "Corona, what's wrong!? Are you okay?!" Tommy asked in a very, very loud voice and sounding worried. Mickey was by Corona on the other side. "Corona, what's wrong?!" Mickey asked, in a tone showing fear. "My-my heart…" Corona chocked out. She winced in pain…this time much worse. Tommy wrapped his arm around her and held her close. Mickey knew what was happening to her.

Her necklace wasn't turning on. It only turned on if she needed to protect a friend…or a boyfriend. But, it didn't work on herself (That stinks, I know). "…it-it…hurts!" Corona yelled, holding her skin and dress. Tommy looked more worried than anyone else there. She kissed him not that long ago and was probably going to die right then and there. He could hear the funeral music already in his mind. _Shadowsgirl3214…I'm sorry… _Mickey thought.

Just then, Corona didn't feel the pain anymore and wasn't screaming or wincing or nothing in pain. She just let go of her chest and sat there. "That was odd." She said. Mickey breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you okay, Corona?" Mickey asked. "I'm fine, Mick. I don't know what that was about. My heart just started hurting for no reason what so ever." Corona responded. Tommy remembered that she was hit by the blot's droppings, and realized something. "Hey, wait a minute…you don't think that the blot stole her heart by hitting her the way he did, do you, Mickey?" Tommy asked.

Mickey's eyes grew wide. He didn't think of that ever happening (obviously). He looked at Corona and sighed. "Corona…I think…" Mickey began. "Don't you even tell me to sit out of the last battle, Mickey Mouse…!" Corona interrupted, sounding furious.

Mickey grew a little scared. "I'm going to fight and I'm going to win! That is what will happen!" Corona continued. She got off the ground and walked away. Mickey and Tommy stood up and just watched her leave. Mickey sighed again and looked at everyone else.

Just then, Oswald felt a thump in his chest. So did Ortensia and Gus. "Hey, what's this thumping in my chest?" Gus asked shocked. Tommy just looked at him confused. Mickey tried not to laugh, but was epically failing with his smirks and small shrieks of a chuckle. "Yeah, what is that?" Oswald asked. "Yeah, I feel it too." Ortensia chimed in. They didn't have that thumping noise for a long time. So they would forget.

Mickey couldn't hold it back any longer. He started laughing. "Guys, you're aloud to go back to the real world when we're done here!" He yelled. Ortensia looked happy and so did Oswald and Gus. But Tommy wasn't. He didn't feel the thumping of his heart. He was banished to the Wasteland forever by Pete. He could never go back. "That means you too, White Rose." Mickey said. Tommy sighed. _I have to show my real face…Corona's been protecting me long enough behind this mask. It's time they all knew the truth. _He thought.

"Actually, Mickey…I don't feel that thump…" Tommy said with his head looking down at the ground. "Oh, White Rose…" Ortensia's voice spoke. Tommy looked up at Mickey and sighed again. "Why aren't you?" Mickey asked, confused. Tommy knew that if Mickey knew it was him behind that mask, he wouldn't even try to get him a heart anymore.

"Well, not a problem, I'll just…" Mickey began. "No…it's a big problem, Mickey!" Tommy yelled. Corona heard everything and walked over to them. She listened to what Tommy had to say. "How is it…?" Mickey began again when Tommy interrupted. "Because I was banished here to Wasteland forever…by Pete…!" Tommy said. Corona gasped. She knew then he was going to tell them all that it was him, under that white mask. She touched Tommy's arm and when he looked at her she hook her head no. But he looked away and wasn't going to listen to her.

Mickey was in shock. "But, that was Corona's best friend, Tommy Beagle who was banished by Pete! You couldn't have been…" Mickey said. Then, without hesitating he took his mask off and said, "I am Tommy, Mickey." Corona sighed. She knew Mickey hated Tommy for he was bad news in Disney World and Disneyland. "You…?! You're White Rose…?!" Mickey yelled in anger. "Y-yes…I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier." Tommy replied. Mickey was fuming mad. "No one knew he was White Rose?!" Mickey asked in a loud tone to Oswald, who just shook his head. "No…but I did!" Corona yelled. Mickey turned around to look at Corona. "Cora…you…?" He began.

"I knew all along, Mouse! He's my best friend I wasn't going to rat him out!" Corona yelled again.

Mickey sighed. He was still a bit fuming. "Come on…let's go." Mickey said, turning his back to Corona and Tommy and walking away, fists jammed into his red shorts pockets. Oswald, Ortensia, and Gus all followed behind. Corona stayed behind with Tommy. "Are you coming?" She asked. "I can't now. Mickey hates me remember?" Tommy answered. "Oh, who gives a dang!? He's just protecting me because he thinks you hurt me when you left!" Corona yelled. Mickey heard that and considering how far away he was already, it was an improvement for his mouse ears. He stopped walking and looked back at them, as the others walked past him.

"He should know I didn't want to leave…I wanted to stay there, in Disney…with you, Core." Tommy said as he took her hands, dropping his mask. Corona smiled. Mickey was watching the whole thing. He felt bad after a while. But he still didn't want Tommy hurting Corona's heart. To Mickey, Corona was like a little sister to him. She was just as naïve as he was at her age.

"Tommy, you're coming with us. I'm sorry about Mickey's behavior towards you after you left. But, we need all the help we can get…especially…me." Corona said. They started walking together, hands intertwined. When they walked passed Mickey (here's something that makes this bad for little kids to read), Corona stuck up her middle finger at Mickey and then put it down when they were away from him.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	8. Chapter 8

**The Wasteland Phantom**

**Chapter Eight: Corona's necklace…missing?!**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble**_

—

Mickey was keeping an eye on Tommy the rest of the time. Tommy decided, that since everyone knew that it was him under the mask, that he would wear his street clothes again. He wore Corona's favorite red t-shirt and his blue jeans with his black sneakers. He was good to go. Mickey still felt bad for what he had done to Tommy, and making Corona purposely forget about him, but he still…oh, let's face it. Mickey just felt bad, let's leave it at that.

One night, after Corona and the others went to sleep, Mickey asked Tommy if he could talk to him in private. Tommy sighed and nodded his head. He got up from sitting by the fire and walked away with Mickey.

Mickey sighed. "Look, Tom…I know I was mean to you the other day. But…" Mickey began. "I know, Mickey. You just don't want me to hurt Corona's heart." Tommy interrupted. "Tommy…listen to me…" Mickey began. After that, he didn't know what to say. But something made him realize, that Tommy wasn't the one who hurt Corona…it was Pete who destroyed her heart and got rid of Tommy's heart in the process.

"Listen, I'll talk to Pete about giving you a second chance…if you want." Mickey said. Tommy's eyes grew wide and were shocked. "You-you'd really do that for me?" He asked. "Hey, Corona really likes you. A friend of hers is a friend of mine." Mickey responded. Tommy smiled. He didn't expect that from Mickey. Considering that he hated him for a while. "What made you change your mind?" Tommy asked. "I realized that it wasn't you who hurt Corona's heart by leaving…it was Pete back in my world." Mickey replied. "And he's going to get an earful when I'm through with him!" Tommy laughed a little as he rubbed the back of his head. Corona had woken up and saw everything going on. She smiled when Mickey admitted that he was wrong about Tommy. After a while, she set her head back down and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

The next day, Corona was the first one up. But she felt kind of woozy. She winced as she grabbed her chest again. "AH!" She yelled. Tommy and Mickey both sprung up and ran to Corona's side. Corona felt for her necklace and didn't feel it there. Her eyes widened. "My necklace…it's gone!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Tommy's eyes grew wide as he looked at Mickey who had the same thing happening…they were shocked. "Who would have stolen it?" Ortensia asked. Corona screamed in pain again. "Do you really have to ask? It was the Blot! I know it was!" Corona screamed out. Tommy took Corona into his arms and held her there.

"Darn that Blot!" Mickey said. "We need to find a way to get it…" "It's no use, Mick…if I don't have it back by sunset in 4 days…I'm gone." Corona said. "What do you mean?" Ortensia asked. "I mean…that necklace has my life inside as well. So, if I don't have it back in 4 days…I'm…I'm dead." Corona explained.

Mickey was shocked and so was everyone else. "We'll get it back, Cora. Don't worry!" Mickey said. Corona smiled at him. She then coughed into her arm and set her head down on Tommy's chest. "Now what…? Her voice is the only key to destroying the Phantom Blot." Oswald mentioned. "Oswald, the last battle, if I sing…me and the Blot will be no more. There's no way I am going to die before Mickey and Minnie's wedding!" Corona coughed out. "Minnie will appreciate that, Cora." Mickey said.

"Yeah there's no way…you're dying in front me, Corona." Tommy said holding her closer. Corona's head was now on Tommy's shoulder. Mickey could tell how much Tommy loved Corona, and that made him smile. He knew right then and there that he made the right decision trusting Tommy.

Over at the Blot's lair (most likely a dump), the Blot was holding Corona's necklace in his hand. But, there was also a girl with him. The girl looked just like Corona only with darker brown fur and wore a red skin-tight dress with red boots. The Blot put Corona's necklace around the girls' neck and said to her, "Make sure you get rid of Corona Pug for me." The girl rolled her eyes, but at the same time, she was scared. She didn't want to hurt her twin-sister; she wanted to make things right between them. But, she remembered that Corona stole her chance with Tommy away from her. So, it was a perfect time for revenge.

"Yes sir." The girl said as she ran away from the dump. The Blot cackled evilly, and watched over Wasteland from the sky, hoping to see a Corona Pug, die by her own flesh and blood.

Back with the gang, Tommy was carrying Corona bridal style the entire way to finding the Blots hang-out. "Are we almost there?" Ortensia asked Mickey up front. "I don't know! I don't hang out with the Blot behind your guys' back!" Mickey said back. "Haha…!" Oswald laughed. Tommy and Corona couldn't help but snicker as well. Gus chuckled a bit at Mickey's response and Ortensia…she was a little offended, but she laughed anyway.

Just then, Corona could hear something. "Tommy, put me down." Corona said, mad. Tommy did so and Corona stood there. She was furious now. She knew that her twin sister…evil twin sister, was somewhere down there and knew she would give anything to sing like her. Everyone could hear singing. Tommy thought it was Corona. "Corona…?" Tommy asked. "It's not me, Tom…but I know who has my necklace now." Corona responded. Then, she ran off. Tommy tried to stop her but was too late. "Corona, get back here! You can't fight without your necklace!" Mickey called for her. She didn't listen.

Around the corner, the girl who was with the Blot earlier; was leaning against a wall, humming on key for once (this girl can't sing to save her life). Corona stopped when she saw the girl. "Centauri…!" Corona yelled. Centauri Pug looked up at her sister, as she stopped humming. She grinned evilly when she saw her twin sister right there. "Why hello, Corona…I thought we'd never meet again." Centauri said. "Cut the crap, Centauri! Give me back my necklace! You know I can't live without it!" Corona yelled at her sister. Centauri's eyes widened. She forgot that her sister would be dead in 4 days if she didn't have her necklace.

Centauri sighed as she looked back at her sister. She then saw Tommy run into view at the corner. She sighed again when she saw him. Centauri got off of the wall and looked at Corona. "Well, Corona…looks like in 4 days…your powers will be mine." She said with an evil smirk on her face. "You witch!" Corona yelled. "Give it back!" "Why should I?! Mom always liked you best! (By mom, they're referring to me)" Centauri yelled back. "What are you talking about, Centa?! Mom loves you just as much as she loves me! The only reason why she made you without a voice is because she knew something that you don't know!" Corona said.

Centauri just looked at her twin sister again. "What's that?" Centauri asked. "Mom knew that I was willing to go for the gold, but you…you're too shy to even sing in front of me and Tommy or just me." Corona explained. "That's because I can't sing like you! You have an amazing voice! But…I don't…I'm in Wasteland because you got the part in Mickey's new movie." Centauri said. Corona just smiled as she remembered something her mom would always sing her.

"_I've heard it said, that people come into our lives, with a purpose, in mind to help us get through; and there are days I wish, that you could be with me, up there when I, need my twin sister, please promise me that you will be there for me, cuz I promise you that I'll be, there for you always…like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes the sun, like a car that meets a boulder, half-way down the road, who can say if I've been played or been fooled, but, because you believed me…I have fulfilled, my dreams…" _Corona sang (she can still sing without her necklace, she just can't fight). Centauri remembered that song.

Corona sighed. She was hoping that would have worked. She was about to turn around to go back to the group when out of nowhere, Centauri put Corona's necklace back on her neck and smiled. Corona turned around as she looks at her necklace. "What made you change your mind, Centa?" Corona asked.

Centauri just smiled. _"It well maybe, that we will never meet again, in the real world, so let me say before I leave, so much of me, is made of you and mom combine, I'll be with you, like a handprint on the heart, and now whatever way my story stops, I know I chose the right path, to protect my twin…like a ship blown from it's mooring, by a wind of the sea, like a melody dropped from a mermaid, in a distant sea, who can say if I've been played or been fooled, but, because you believed me…I have fulfilled, my dreams…" _Centauri sang.

Corona and Centauri embraced in a hug and then pulled away. "Cora, I'm sorry for trying to put you down." Centauri said. "It's cool. That just raised me up more. And I'm sorry for never realizing you could sing until now." Corona said. Centauri sighed. "You think I can sing?" Centauri asked. Corona said nothing; she just nodded with a big smile on her face. They hugged again and after this hug, Centauri decided to team up with Corona and her friends to defeat, the Phantom Blot once and for all.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	9. Chapter 9

**The Wasteland Phantom**

**Chapter Nine: The Voice of the Wind**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble**_

—

As they walked along the way, Centauri couldn't help it. She kept looking at Tommy. Tommy actually kind of knew that Centauri liked him, but he didn't feel the same way that she did for him. Tommy loved Corona with all his heart, and it was going to stay like that.

Centauri knew that and didn't ever think of revenge on Corona after seeing how much they cared for one another. So, she let go of Tommy and didn't know who to move on to. She heard that Mickey was getting married, so he was unavailable, Oswald loved Ortensia…and Gus wasn't her type. She too felt her heart back, so she was going back to the real world after this whole or-deal was over.

Everyone was walking down the street when they made it to a dump that Centauri remembered quit well. "This is it! This is where the Blot is staying!" Centauri yelled. "Well, it suits him." Corona said, plugging her nose. "Centauri Pug, I thought I could trust you!" The Blot's voice yelled at her. When it did appear, it was in the form of a dog. He turned around and everyone was shocked.

"No way…!" Tommy yelled out. The Phantom Blot was in the shape of Tommy as White Rose. Centauri pushed through the gang and stood there mad. "You were supposed to be helping me, Miss Pug." The Blot said again. "So?! I decided, the heck with you, I don't care if I die, and I wanted to help my twin sister!" Centauri yelled. "Hmm…I had no idea that you and Corona Pug were related." The Blot said. "Well duh, we have the same last name." Centauri mentioned with her obvious tone of voice. That made Corona giggle a little bit.

The Blot heard her giggle and aimed his thinner drops at Corona. One hit her and made fall down into Tommy's arms, unconscious. "Corona…? Corona…!" Tommy was yelling. Centauri was furious now. "Okay, that's it! I may not be able to use power from a necklace like Corona, but now…you're dead!" Centauri yelled. "I'd love to see you try." The Blot said, mockingly. Centauri just growled at the Blot with her hands in fists.

Tommy was still holding Corona in his arms. He was worried sick about her. He was afraid that she wouldn't wake up. Just then, Corona's voice was heard in the wind. Mickey, Oswald, Gus, Ortensia, Centauri, and even the Phantom Blot could hear Corona's voice, singing in the wind.

~END OF CHAPTER~

**Sorry for this chapter being so short. I was having writer's block. I'm sure you all have experienced that before. So, yeah, I hope you like the chapter anyway. I'll try to make Chapter 10 longer. If I epically fail trying, please forgive. See ya around and God bless!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Wasteland Phantom**

**Chapter Ten: Corona's Last Song**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble**_

—

Just then, the Blot grew and was in his normal form. Oswald was protecting Ortensia, Gus, somehow was protecting Centauri, and Mickey was protecting Tommy with Corona. "Well, I see that she's not dead yet." The Blot said in his raspy voice. Tommy was glad when he heard that. _She's alive…thank God. _He thought. Just then, Corona's eyes fluttered opened and she saw Tommy holding her close to him. "Tommy…?" She said. Tommy looked down at Corona and smiled. "Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." He said. Corona hit his arm playfully as she sat up and he laughed softly.

"Corona, stay out of this fight, okay kid? I don't want you to get hurt." Mickey said. Corona stood up from the ground with Tommy following and just looked at Tommy. "Tommy, if I don't help…" She began in a whisper. "I know. Minnie won't get married." Tommy interrupted. Corona walked over to Mickey and stood beside him. Mickey looked at Corona.

"Corona, I said…"

"I know what you said, Mickey. But I don't want Minnie to be heartbroken when we get back. I'm helping you, Mick. Besides, I still have one last number I want to perform." Corona interrupted Mickey. Tommy gasped. He knew that Corona's power was only good for so long. _If she uses the last of her power, then, she'll die! _He thought.

(SONG: "I'm not that girl"—wicked)

Corona walked up closer and concentrated by closing her eyes. Her necklace started glowing. "Corona, don't do this!" Tommy yelled over to her. Corona didn't listen to him though. She knew it had to be done. She started singing.

{Corona}

{Hands touch, eyes meet, sudden silence, sudden heat, my heart skipped, in a giddy whirl, I knew then you were the one, but I'm not the girl. Don't dream, too far, don't lose sight of, who you are, can't forget that rush of joy, you are the right boy, I'm not the girl. Every so often, I long to dream, to the land of you and me, but that doesn't soften the ache I felt, when reality swept back in…there then, not seeing you, made my heart, break in two, your gold hair and gorgeous eyes, how I missed them so, but heaven knows, I'm not the girl…I've wished, on shooting stars, but they've broken my heart, I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl, there's a girl I was, my time has come, I'm not, your girl…}

(End of song)

Just as Corona sang the last note of the song, the chain of her necklace broke, making her necklace fall to the ground and the gem, shattered into millions of pieces. She had 24 hours before she died now and there was no way to stop it.

Just then, the Blot grabbed Corona and she was inside the Blot. "Corona!" Tommy yelled. Centauri's eyes began to water. She had just rekindled that light of sisterhood with her twin sister, and she was going to lose her. Tommy just felt his first kiss with her and he didn't want that kiss to be his last with her. He ran up to the Blot and dove right into it. Mickey followed suit. "Ortensia, you, Gus, and Centauri stay here! We'll be back before you know it!" Oswald told his wife and ran after Tommy and Mickey and jumped in the Blot as well. "You can do it, Tommy. Bring my sister home." Centauri said in a quiet voice.

Mickey and Tommy were ahead of Oswald, but he managed to make it up to them. Tommy was right away looking for Corona. He wasn't going to lose her…not now.

Mickey was looking too. But, when he found her, his heart sank. Corona was unconscious in tentacles of the Blot. Tommy's eyes started to water up. He was afraid that his best friend was already dead. But all that changed when the 3 cartoon characters heard her groan and say, "Tommy…Mickey…O-Oswald…" Mickey breathed a sigh of relief. "She's okay." He said. "Yeah, but not for long…! We need to save her!" Tommy yelled. Mickey noticed that Corona was having hard time breathing. He felt scared. To him, it was like watching a cousin or a sister having that hard of a time. Mickey loved Corona with all his heart…not as much as he loved Minnie though…Corona to Mickey was like a long lost sister, just waiting to be found. But Tommy saw it a little differently.

Tommy saw Corona as a diamond from a treasure that was lost at sea. He saw her as a princess from a Disney movie. He saw her…a beautiful white rose blooming with every second of everyday; but that would all change, if Corona died right here, right now.

Corona winced in pain, but then…she stopped groaning, she stopped wincing, she stopped…BREATHING.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	11. Chapter 11

**The Wasteland Phantom**

**Chapter Eleven: The Biggest Moment of Mickey's life**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble**_

—

Tommy noticed her not breathing and ran up to her. He cut the tentacles that were around her body and she fell down into Tommy's arms. Tommy knelt down with her in his arms and held her close. Oswald and Mickey ran up to them and Mickey knelt down next to Corona on the other side.

"Corona…? Corona, can you hear me?" Tommy asked, scared. But Corona didn't respond. "Corona…? Corona, please answer me!" Tommy said again. But she still didn't respond. "Corona, wake up!" Mickey yelled, but still…nothing. Tommy felt for her pulse in her neck, there wasn't any. He then felt for it in her wrist, still no. But when he listened for the big pulse of them all, his heart sank all the way down to his stomach. Corona's heart stopped beating. "Well, is she alive still?" Oswald asked.

Tommy's head was still down, with tears streaming down his cheeks. He shook his head no. "She-she's dead." He finally said. Mickey's eyes started watering. "She-she can't be." Mickey said. "Corona, come on! Wake up!" Mickey said, shaking her. "Mickey, it's no use! She's dead." Tommy yelled shooting his head up at Mickey.

"_So look with your heart, and not with your eyes, the heart understands, the heart never lies, believe what it feels, and trust what it shows, look with your heart, the heart always knows, love is not always beautiful, not at the start, so open your arms, and close your eyes tight, look with your heart, and when it finds love, your heart will be right…" _Corona's voice sang through the air outside. Centauri heard it but what really got her was after the singing, she heard, _"Tell mom I love her, Centa."_ That's when Centauri lost it. "NOOOOOOO!" She screamed as she began to cry hysterically. Gus and Ortensia heard it too and had tears running down their cheeks.

Tommy, Mickey, and Oswald all walked out, but left Corona behind. Centauri saw them and ran up to Tommy. She hugged him and he hugged her back. "She's gone, isn't she?" Centauri asked; her voice cracking. Tommy didn't want to answer that question with a yes, but he had no choice. "Yeah, Centa…she's dead." He finally said. Centauri cried even harder into Tommy's chest.

The Phantom Blot cackled evilly but stopped after a while, for he felt uneasy. "What's that feeling?" He asked. "It's the feeling of defeat, jerk!" A voice yelled. "What?!" The Phantom Blot yelled back. Tommy and Centauri let go of each other and Tommy turned around and watched in amazement. The voice they heard wasn't Mickey's, or Oswald's, or even his own. It sounded like…Corona's voice! "This can't be! You can't be alive!" The Phantom Blot yelled again.

"_You must go; they will wonder where you are…Say goodbye…"_ The voice sang. _"Cora, is that you?" _Tommy sang under his breathe. Just then, a bright white light came from inside the Blot and blew the Blot up. Tommy covered his face like everyone else but when he looked his eyes grew wide and he smiled excitedly. There, standing in the middle of the wreckage of the Blot, was Corona, with a new necklace around her neck. It was glowing brighter than her first one.

After her necklace stopped glowing, she fainted. "Corona…!" Tommy yelled as he ran over to her kneeling down by her side. He held her in his arms and just looked scared. "Corona, can you hear me?!" Tommy yelled, scared. Corona's eyes fluttered opened and she saw Tommy by her side. She smiled. "Tommy…" She said. Tommy smiled excitedly and hugged her. She hugged him back. "You're alive!" He said. Corona just smiled and pulled away from him. Just then, she kissed him on the lips and he kissed her back.

After a while, they pulled away and smiled at one another.

Back in the real world, Oswald and Ortensia were there in the chapel together. They couldn't believe how different everything had gotten since they left. Corona was on a hilltop looking at the sunset over the Main Street. She was happy to be back, but without Tommy there, it wasn't the same. Mickey walked up to Corona wearing his suit and tie, ready for the biggest moment of his life. "You okay, Corona?" He asked. Corona looked at him and smiled. "I'm fine. I just wish Tommy was here." She replied as her beautiful long to the grown red silky brides-maid gown blew in the breeze. Mickey sighed and looked back at the sunset like Corona did. He felt bad for Corona now. He had talked to Pete when he got back from Wasteland about giving Tommy Beagle a second chance. Too bad Pete held grudges for so long, because he said no.

Mickey just looked at Main Street, and saw a familiar looking dog down there, wearing his tuxedo with his black cape and white mask. Mickey just rolled his eyes with a smile. "Cora, what if I told you that he was here?" Mickey asked. Corona looked at Mickey confused. "What are you saying, Mick?" She asked. Mickey was about to say but saw the dog mouth the words, not yet. He sighed and replied, "I'll tell you later." Corona just seemed confused but didn't care. She looked back at the sunset then, walked away back to the chapel where Oswald and Ortensia was. Gus decided to stay back in Wasteland to run it for the other forgotten characters and Centauri stayed behind to. She wanted to help Gus out on running Wasteland without Oswald there.

When Corona walked into the chapel she saw Minnie praying in a pew before the big moment. Corona walked over to her and sat down next to her. Minnie was finished and saw Corona. "Hey Cora…still missing him?" She asked. Corona nodded her head yes. "I just want to kill Pete right now." She responded. Minnie giggled. "We all do! But, you have to remember, Pete was just doing what he did to protect Disney World. He wasn't trying to hurt someone." She said.

"Yeah…well he did. Pete knew how much I loved Tommy, and yet…he banished him to Wasteland forever." Corona added sounding more ticked off than before. Minnie heard her voice and sighed. She stood up and walked away from the pew, leaving Corona behind.

At 6:00pm, it was time for the wedding. Corona as the bride's maid walked down the isle holding her red bouquet of roses before Minnie. She went to the left and stood there. Minnie came next. She walked down the isle, holding a white rose bouquet. Corona saw the white roses and thought of Tommy instantly.

Tommy walked in. He was by the door wearing his tuxedo and white mask. He didn't want Pete to notice him just yet.

"Do you, Mickey Mouse, take Miss Minnie, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked. Mickey took a deep breath and replied, "I do." "Do you, Miss Minnie, take Mickey Mouse to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The priest asked Minnie. Minnie took a deep breathe herself and then replied, "I do." "I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest said. Mickey and Minnie both kissed each other on the lips and everyone went wild. Oswald was whistling with his fingers in his mouth and Tommy was clapping for him.

When Minnie and Mickey pulled away, they looked at their friends who came. At the after party, everyone was having a great time. That is, everyone except for Corona Pug. She was leaning against a wall with her hands behind her back. She felt out of place with Donald and Goofy there for their best friend. Minnie was always with Mickey. Tommy walked in and saw Corona just standing there by herself. So, he walked up to her and stood by her side, looking at everyone else dancing. Corona didn't look to see who it was. She just felt uncomfortable with someone she didn't know by her right now.

Mickey saw that Tommy was dressed as White Rose and was by Corona. He looked at Corona and called her name. Corona looked up at Mickey and saw him nod his head to the left. Corona looked to the left and saw Tommy as White Rose right there. Tommy looked at Corona and smiled. Corona was shocked. "T-Tommy…?" She asked, in a quiet tone of voice. Tommy turned around facing her and took off his mask. Corona smiled excitedly and hugged him right away. He hugged her right back. "I thought you weren't aloud to come back!" Corona said. "Well…" Tommy began as he pulled away from their hug. "I lied to Mickey when I told him I didn't feel my heart beating back in Wasteland. I did feel it and…"

"YOU…!" An angry Pete's voice boomed over the crowd, making everyone go silent. Tommy turned around and saw Pete looking at him.

"I thought I banished you from this place for…" Pete began when Mickey stepped up. "Pete, don't break this poor girl's heart again!" Mickey said. "What are you talking about, Mouse?!" Pete asked confused but still angry at the same time. Corona spoke up. "You broke my heart when you sent Tommy to Wasteland years ago!" Pete was still confused at her outburst. Corona had no other choice but to say this, "Pete, don't you remember what I told you back then…? When we were friends?" Pete shook his head no. Corona then just grabbed Tommy and kissed him on the lips. He kissed her right back. Pete was then struck by realization. Corona was in love with Tommy Beagle. He felt so bad after that.

When Tommy and Corona pulled away from their third kiss, Corona looked at Pete and saw his face of shock. "I-I totally forgot you loved this boy, Corona. Please forgive me." He said. Corona smiled and nodded her head, indicating that she forgave him. "But he is still technically ban…" Pete began when Mickey just gave him a look of being ticked off. Pete sighed and then said replacing what he was about to say. "You have a second chance. Don't ruin it this time with your gang!" And he walked away. Corona jumped up and hugged Tommy who hugged her right back.

Tommy looked at Mickey and mouthed, 'Thank you'. Mickey just smiled and nodded. He walked back over to Minnie and they kissed. Tommy and Corona pulled away from their hug and kissed each other on the lips. Everyone had went back to minding their own business, and everything to Corona, was finally back to normal. Tommy was back to stay, Wasteland was safe and sound once more, and Oswald with Ortensia, his cat wife, were owned by Disney and were living in Disney World. Everything was perfect. At least, that's what Corona thought…

~THE END/TO BE CONTINUED…~

**Now, I'm working on a sequel to this one, but it's not action packed. It's a Christmas related story with HIGH Roman Catholicism in it (That's right! I'm a Roman Catholic and proud of it!). Corona and Tommy re-appear in this Christmas story related to the one you just read, but it's many years later and Mickey and Minnie have a daughter now who is 13. I'm not telling you what her name is. You'll have to read it to find out. Anyway, I hope you liked The Wasteland Phantom. I actually got the idea from Phantom of the Opera in a way, but twisted it to fit to my own standards. Oh, and in the sequel, Oswald and Ortensia had left to go back to Wasteland for a little bit, just to get things cleaned up and then they would come back. But Oswald comes back alone. I'm not saying why, because like I said before, you'll have to read it when it's up and ready for you to read. So anyway, thanks for reading my story. Take care and God bless!**

**~Shadowsgirl3214 (Rebecca Monroe)**


End file.
